


Familiar

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: A handsome man ducks into your cafe late one evening as he tries to escape the chasing paparazzi. You offer him a place to hide out for 10 minutes and get chatting about past experiences, but there's something about him which is all too familiar.





	Familiar

The bell over the door rang out cheerily to let you know someone had come in so you stopped washing up and grabbed the towel to dry off your hands.

“Sorry, I’m just closing up!” You called out ahead of you as skipped up the small step and returned behind the counter of your tiny café to help see whoever it was back out safely.

“Ah no, I’m sorry. I don’t actually want anything I was just, hiding for a moment.” The man readjusted the baseball cap on his head as he looked back over his shoulder and out the window. “Sorry,” He apologised again with a haste smile. “I’ve not don’t anything bad, I’m not a criminal, don’t worry. Just photographers. Doing my head in today and I don’t want them following me back to where I’m staying.”

“It’s fine, take a seat and hide out in the corner. I’ve still got some cleaning up to do so I can give you 5 minutes of peace.” He seemed oddly familiar but with the mention of photographers and being in L.A you’d probably seen him on TV or the cover or a magazine before.

“Are you sure? That would be amazing!” There was a warmth to his eyes that helped to frame the truth in his tone of voice. He seemed genuine and grateful to have stumbled into your world for a little bit and you were more than happy to have a handsome face to admire at the end of your long day.

“I can close the shutter down too if it’ll help? Then sneak out the back in a few minutes when they’ll have given up the chase.”

“You make it sound like you’ve done this before?”

“Maybe once or twice. It’s L.A, kinda comes with the territory, right?” With the door locked and the shutter closed you saw the man relax back into a seat and pull out his phone from his pocket. “I’m Y/N, by the way.” You introduced yourself.

“Yes, sorry. Taron. My head’s still going at a million miles an hour.”

“Don’t worry. I did say I was closed, but I can still get you a drink if you’d like one? Coffee?”

“Got anything stronger, Y/N?” He looked up from his phone and there was a strange familiarity that came from hearing him say your name.

“There’s a dash of rum in the icing on that cake, but other than that this is an alcohol- free premises I’m afraid.”

“Coffee’s great then.”

You still had cleaning up to do but you knew you wouldn’t be able to focus on that until you’d figured out where you recognised Taron from. A silence fell in the conversation as you made up two fresh coffees, plated up the last slice of cake and took it over to the table Taron was sat at along with two forks.

“It needs using up so dig in.” You smiled as you joined him and got to take a closer look at his face. 

“Thank you, let me know how much I owe you too.”

“On the house.”

“Really? I think this is my new favourite café in town. Have you been here for long? You don’t sound local.” Taron was quick to pick up a fork and help himself to the cake as he let his coffee cool.

“Nearly two years now. I moved over here with my ex but ended up falling in love with this place more than him.” Admitting that had Taron laughing and it made you smile. It left you with a weird sense of nostalgia too, but you pushed it to one side as you got to work on the opposite side of the slice of cake.

“Relationships, eh? Never quite know what’s going to happen but they’ll always leave you with a good story to tell!”

“Go on then, give me one of your best.”

“Alright,” He sat and thought for a few seconds. “So it was a holiday romance, wasn’t ever going to last more than a week. But it was my first trip away with the boys when we were 17. I decided to go all out for this girl, proper impress her and show the boys how true romance was done. Now I’d spent most of the week on the chase, flirting, teasing, giving it the big one and then I’d asked her to meet me down on the beach on the Friday night. It was just going to be the two of us, and I’d got this picnic pulled together; even got away with buying a bottle of wine despite being underage!”

“I’m already impressed, this is serious effort for a girl you weren’t going to see again.”

“Right! It was all going so well, too well…” He paused to sip his coffee.

“Oh no!”

“So she turns up and it’s all cute. We’re getting a bit tipsy on the wine as the sun goes down but I’d not factored in the tide to my set-up and after 20 minutes our feet are inches away from getting wet. I was a bit embarrassed but laughed it off as we got up to move back up the beach. Thing was I thought it’d be cool to light a few of those little candles too and as I dragged the rug up the beach they all flipped over and set it alight, not just a little bit either, it was properly on fire!”

“Fuck!”

“I lobbed it into the sea to put it out and thankfully no one got hurt, but the date ended pretty quickly after that. Never got the kiss I was after and never saw her again.”

“Oh man, and after all that effort too. I hope that didn’t dampen your spirits for any future romance!”

“Not a chance. Once a romantic, always a romantic.”

“Good. The first boy I ever kissed was one of those cheesy romantic types, and that was a holiday romance too! He left me with fond memories of a cute café and now I’m living here with my very own. Funny how things work out in life.”

“It’s got a very French feel to it.” Taron replied as he looked around at the interior décor you’d spent hours selecting. “So tell me about this romantic first kiss, did he bring you flowers?”

“He did actually! I was on holiday in France with my family staying in a house in a small village which had a café on the corner of two roads, he was staying down one as we were on the other and we’d see each other most mornings and do that little shy smile that teenagers do.”

“Do you remember what the café was called?” Taron asked with a slight frown.

“No, I was never any good at remembering stuff like that. Why?”

“No, it’s ok. Carry on.” He sat back in his chair and you felt his eyes looking over your face more closely as you continued.

“One day he handed this scrap of paper to me which had a little map drawn on it with an X by the café and 9pm in the top corner. I had to sneak out the house to go and meet him there, but I made it and he was waiting with a bunch of flowers that I think he’d picked from gardens on his way to meet me.” You paused as Taron was sat with the biggest grin on his face.

“Y/N,” He said simply. “The world is a scarily small place sometimes, and you’re right; I had picked all those flowers on my way to meet you.”

“What, no!? You can’t be…”

“How many other Taron’s have you met? We’re quite rare!”

“God you’ve changed a lot!” You put your fork down as you sat in shock and tried to take it all in. He gave you a moment to really look at his face and piece it all together and then smiled along with your smile.

“Wow!” You shook your head.

“That was my first kiss too, y’know.”

“Fond memories?”

“Absolutely! Can I give you a hug? You look like you need one.”

“Yeah, I’m just…” As you stood up from the table and stepped in to hug Taron your feelings of warmth and nostalgia from earlier caught up with you. “I can’t believe I’ve seen you again, this is so weird.”

“I did a double take when you first came out here, but I didn’t want to say anything in case it wasn’t you. And I’d already kind of made a scene on my way in.”

“Never do anything by halves do you?”

“No,” He laughed softly as he released you from the hug. “But when it feels like the world is on your side you’ve got to make the most if it, haven’t you? What do you say to meeting me for a drink later tonight?”

“I’d like that, yeah. Just don’t go stealing flowers on your way and make sure it’s somewhere without candles!” You joked as Taron turned back to the counter and picked up your pen and notepad. The map he scribbled out was as detailed as his first one for you all those years ago. Two roads meeting at a corner with an X inside a building and 9pm in the top left corner. You giggled over his shoulder as you watched him create it, then flip the paper over and write his phone number on the back.

“Text me and I’ll let you know the name of the bar.”

“I will. I guess I’ll see you later then, Taron.”

“Y/N.” He grinned before ducking out the back door of your café.


End file.
